


猫妖 星辰

by butteredcatt



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredcatt/pseuds/butteredcatt
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	猫妖 星辰

#AU 非常OOC  
#1.5w字 阅读愉快

楔子  
在时隔五年的同学聚会上，我发现，高中时候坐在我前面叫钟辰乐的那家伙，原来是只猫。

1  
我叫朴志晟，今年24岁，韩国人，是一枚普通的上班族，大学毕业工作没多久就被外派到上海工作，跟大部分中国人一样过着每天朝九晚五，不不不，朝九晚九的日常。因为某些原因，我学生时代曾经很向往这里的生活，但是真的经历了之后才发现，总是没有想象的那样光鲜亮丽轻松快乐，每天早上挤地铁挤得昏昏沉沉，晚上打车排号要排个几十位，到家就一头栽进床垫里，累到完全不想说话。但是每次就在我就快睡着的时候，那只小猫就会跳上我的床，把我扑翻过来，开始舔我的脖子。

2  
我读大学的时候出过一场车祸，车祸不大，没伤胳膊没伤腿，也就晕了三天而已。  
马克哥不让我用“也就”这个词，说我当时都快吓死他了，连医生都跟他说不乐观，醒了都是万幸。我笑呵呵地跟他说别担心，看我不是醒来没多久就闹着要出院了吗。  
但是那天晚上我就感觉，我好像有点不一样了。  
怎么说，是叫“通灵”了吗。

出院马克哥送我回家。他要把我送上楼，我说没事没事，不用矫情，本来就没事了，还原地蹦跶了几下给他看。马克哥拗不过我，就说他回车里坐着，看我房里灯亮了他再走。  
然后我就提了这几天换下来的衣物用品自己爬楼梯。我住的那个小区还挺旧的，没电梯，楼梯的感应灯也不太好用，要不就怎么跺脚都不亮，要不就亮几秒灭几秒，一闪一闪，唬得吓人。不过我胆子大，从不怕这些牛鬼蛇神妖魔鬼怪的东西。结果走到四楼的时候，突然从天窗里掉下来一个“人”，砸到我面前的水泥地上，却没有咚的声音。  
虽然说着不怕鬼，但是我还是被从天而降的“人”吓了一跳。我下意识地后退了一步，却没反应过来我站在台阶上，结果一脚踩空往后栽了过去——  
就在我两眼一黑准备跟楼梯来个亲密接触然后接受我又要再次住进那个消毒水大本营的现实的时候，我忽然被什么东西捞住了。  
我睁开一只眼睛，没意识到自己的表情有多狰狞，还看见了一个披头散发的女贞子。  
而且挺漂亮。  
我虽然是个颜狗，但还是甩甩脑袋，赶紧站直感谢她的救命之恩。她说她有点近视，没看清到底是电视屏幕还是窗户就钻了进去，结果出来一不小心就掉进了这么个黑不拉叽的贫民窟楼梯天窗里。我感到很无语，骂她知道我租的这个首尔二环“贫民窟”一套房子值多少钱吗？！我毕业工作不知道多久才能买得起，说着说着又觉得自己的未来大概很悲惨，拽过她的袖子要开始擦眼泪。  
那贞子大概也觉得遇上我很奇葩，就不怎么想跟我唠了，拍拍身上蹭的灰要走，走之前她问了我一句：我觉得你很不一般，居然能看见我。而且也不怕我。

我懵了，在原地愣了好久都没缓过神，久到李马克打了我三通电话问我为什么还没到家，我才回过神来赶快上楼掏钥匙开门开灯给他看。  
我换了拖鞋，匆匆匆跑到窗边，趴到窗台上跟他挥手，结果只看到一个尘土飞扬的车屁股。  
“切，心急鬼，说好了要送我，还不是又惦记自家的那位去了。”  
我背过身，顺着窗边滑下来，一屁股坐在地板上，把自己的头发揉得乱七八糟。

我这是能看见鬼了？

自从那之后，我就像电视剧里演的捉鬼匠人那样，开了天眼通了灵，看见了好多我以前看不见的东西，黏附在别人身上的恶鬼，两眼空洞在街上游荡的亡魂，满心执念不愿离开人间还是某些地方某些人身边徘徊的可怜人，甚至还能看出来由动物幻化出的人形妖。  
我本来以为妖魔和鬼神是两个不同的神话系统，但是我现在倒是全都能参透，顿时觉得自己有些牛逼，还有点膨胀，感觉不靠这个赚点外快都可惜了。  
我曾经去翻过naver，咨询过一个挺有名的算命屋，大师跟我说，看见了就看见了，这些东西却碰不得，又是折煞又是引祸上身的絮叨了一大堆。我看这老头子就是看我长得太帅怕我抢他生意。  
虽然但是，我这人还是胆小怕死，后来也确实有乖乖听他话，没去招惹过那些本来不该被我看见的妖魔鬼怪。刚开始我还有点不适应，看到面目特别狰狞的会吓一跳，有时候在路上一不小心跟他们目光对视，还赶紧撇开眼睛低头走路。但是他们会跟着蹭过来问我是不是能看见他们，感觉他们一直被人无视，也挺辛苦挺寂寞的。  
后来我就渐渐习惯了。

3  
中秋的时候，我们单位很人性地给韩国人多放了几天连休探亲假。我回了趟首尔，吃吃喝喝，躺了几天，还去了高中同学聚会。  
在时隔五年的同学聚会上，我发现，高中时候坐在我前面叫钟辰乐的那家伙，原来是只猫。  
我没出车祸之前看不到这些，现在我站在餐厅包间的门口，第一次能看见他身后毛烘烘的大尾巴，暗橘色的，尾巴尖的毛是白色，还很有光泽，比一般的猫都要蓬松，在身后摇摇晃晃，有点可爱。  
我以前曾经在路上见过这种妖兽化成的“人”形，有的有两只角，有的有垂下来的耳朵，也遇见过有尾巴的（当然也有那种幻化得很好的，已经藏住了妖的特征，就和常人无异，我这种半路出家的三脚猫眼力是完全看不出来的）。  
但是高中朝夕相处了三年的钟辰乐，居然是个有又大又软又蓬的大尾巴的猫妖，我是真的没有想到。  
以前我只是单纯觉得他肤白貌美又撩人。现在我明白了，猫，果然是猫啊。

正当我被他的猫咪尾巴吸引住了的时候，钟辰乐也看向了我，但是他眼神恍惚了一下，很快就不动声色地移开了。  
我料到他便会这样。因为想当初，我们还有一段互相都说不清楚的暧昧。  
结局，当然是无疾而终。不然他也不能现在看见我还尴尬地避开视线，我也不能毕业之后的五年一次都没见过他。  
他还是很撩人——请原谅我用撩人这个词来形容一个男生。他皮肤白皙，细腻如蜜，眉眼潋滟又动人，睫毛扑闪扑闪，笑起来的侧颜依旧可爱明媚——我曾经在高中时看过无数次他回头时的侧颜，而他现在的稚嫩模样，也跟高中时候并无区别。

我重新对他燃起了兴趣，这感觉似乎比高中时候那种不明不白的暧昧更为强烈，似乎在往我身体下面的某个方向涌去，就好像他白色的尾巴尖在轻轻挠我心脏，痒痒的，血管会随之细细密密地鼓起来，但是又不想躲开。  
那一瞬间，我只想把我的心脏献给他。  
如同他不动声色地躲我的眼神一样，我不动声色地坐到了他身边。他的表情依旧很淡薄，看不出来是开心还是嫌弃，但是还是往旁边挪了挪，给我留了地方。  
我起了点逗他的小心思，压低声音，贴着耳朵很近地对他说了一句好久不见。他点了点头，一声嗯在唇边细若蚊蝇。

我们高中班长不是性格活跃热络的人，高中毕业之后就没组织过同学聚会，这好像是我们班毕业五年后的第一次见面。同学聚会嘛，基本上大家都是想炫耀点什么来的，女生们妆容都很精致，背的包包看上去就价格不菲，说话也刻意端着架子。我倒是没什么虚荣心，一坐下就开始吃，跟身边的人瞎侃大山。有人说看朴志晟出息啊，还能在国外工作，外派工资一定很高吧，真厉害啊。我听出他语气里的酸味，也不跟他一般见识，只是笑着吃我的饭。  
“志晟在上海？我听说辰乐是不是也回上海了呀，你们不熟吗？”一个同学笑嘻嘻地说。  
“说什么不熟啊，你忘啦，他俩以前坐前后座的！说不定人家还一起呢，是不是呀？”另一个女同学接话道。  
什么？钟辰乐回中国了？  
钟辰乐温柔地笑了一下，没有回答。  
话就这样被截断，大家沉默了两秒又嘻嘻哈哈开始说别的了。  
我偷偷戳戳钟辰乐，“你在上海？我都不知道，以后有时间出来吃饭啊。”  
他不动声色地夹了一筷子肉，脸上挂着点笑，没说拒绝，但也没同意。  
我没再纠缠下去，闭了嘴任由他去。

4  
清醒的时候，大家聊天都还十分客气逢迎。酒过三巡，才渐渐展现出最真实的一面。隔壁一桌子人开始胡说八道，回忆着高中往事，当初谁又喜欢谁谁又甩了谁，谁砸了班主任的车，谁在厕所抽烟被教监老师抓到，谁又被罚跑五十圈，一阵一阵地爆发出大笑。我们这桌倒是一直在玩很俗套的酒桌游戏。钟辰乐玩游戏很融入，也很在乎输赢，跟别人都打赌举杯闹得嗨，但是一到面对我就扭扭捏捏，看起来很疏离。

我本来没想玩，但是看着钟辰乐眯着眼靠在椅背， 尾巴在身后悠然地一晃一晃，叫人心痒。  
我忽然很想摸摸他的大尾巴，要是他玩游戏输了，我说不定就可以......

我挤进人群中要玩，结果太臭手第一轮游戏就输了。惩罚的时候我说我不喝酒，大家可以问我真心话。旁边一个女同学问我有没有女朋友，我刚想回答，其他人闻言都看了过来，几个人开始起哄，那条波斯猫一样的玳瑁色尾巴也悄然支愣了起来。  
我摇摇头，“别提了，孑然一身到如今。”  
众人讶然，我偏偏头，扯出一副苦笑，故意不去看钟辰乐的反应。

第二轮又是我输，“继续真心话吧。”我有些无奈，人果然不能动邪念，想耍小聪明去摸人家尾巴，自己倒先栽了两回。  
“志晟这么优秀还一直单身，是喜欢什么类型啊？”一个男生问。  
“我啊——”大家安静下来，所有人都聚精会神地等我接下来这句话。  
“我喜欢有尾巴的。”我说。  
同学们一下子沸腾起来，“卧槽！！没想到你原来是这种类型！！！”“开车了啊啊啊”“也太懂了吧！”“没看出来你还有这癖好！”  
我故作腼腆地笑笑，没有反驳，也没再解释。  
旁边的钟辰乐像是听到什么了不得的事，身后的大尾巴一下子竖得老高。他本来瞪大了眼睛，一脸惊吓，下一秒却又装成一副云淡风清的表情，一边坐直身子挪开一点，一边把尾巴往身后藏。

第三轮我终于没输了，而且在刚开局的时候就成功逃出。我倚在椅背上，看小猫的尾巴紧张得微微摆动，生怕自己被选中。终于啤酒瓶口转向了另一个方向，解除了警报，他的大尾巴软塌塌地耷拉下来，围着他的屁股乖乖绕了一圈。  
对面那一群人又是大冒险又是灌酒闹得不可开交，我的手机在裤兜里震了震。我掏出手机，看见我在中国刚注册的微信跳出一个新好友申请，姓名是一个海豚的emoji。我挑了挑眉，侧头看了看他，那人像是什么都没发生一样，还在仔仔细细挑一只长得好看的酱蟹。  
我点击了通过，过了一会儿等他啃完酱蟹，我的手机又跳出来了一条消息：

你想摸摸我的尾巴吗？

5  
酒局在不到12点的时候散了，我站在烤肉店门口跺跺脚，吹着九月份首尔已然有点凉的晚风，烟盒被我拿出来摩挲了几下又揣回兜里，换了一根棒棒糖。  
我想起来高中的时候，也是这样姜黄色的初秋。学院晚上九点钟下晚自习，我和钟辰乐一前一后，从学院到我们分别的那个岔路口，五分钟的路能走上二十分钟，摸摸花坛沿，蹲下慢慢系上两边的鞋带，甚至无言地做几个上篮动作，但是都互相静默着。谁都不说话，谁也不离开。  
钟辰乐总喜欢叼着棒棒糖，他明明是中国来的转学生，书包里却什么书也不背，空荡荡地，在单薄的肩上摇晃，在粗砺的季风里摇晃。  
我们那时或许都有很多话想对对方说，但最后，那些话都被堵在城市的繁星里，被冲散在簌簌的落叶里。  
在那些瞬间里，我只能听见他书包上的链子叮叮当当的声音，棒棒糖在他嘴里碰撞牙齿发出的咯咯喽喽的小动静，和我心脏收缩血液流动的紧绷感。

有几个同学张罗着二轮要去唱歌，我摆摆手说要回家。后来等人都散得差不多了，钟辰乐不知道从哪里慢慢吞吞地钻了出来，轻巧地站在我身边，说了句去哪儿。  
开房的时候他乖巧地躲在我身后，两个人站在电梯里也相顾无言，但是房间门一关上，他的猫咪尾巴就现了真形，绕到身前缠住我的腰。他把我抵在墙上，我的背靠着房灯的开关，噼里啪啦摁亮了一些奇奇怪怪颜色的灯。  
他挑起我的下巴，眉眼里尽是魅惑与挑逗：“你能看见它。”  
这是一个肯定句，我也不作扭捏，大方地点头。  
“有意思。这么多年，你是第一个能看见它的人。”他垂下眼皮，顺了顺尾巴上深橘色的毛，“以前那些想跟我上床的人啊，他们都不知道我是妖，被我吃干抹净了都不知道。”  
他故作姿态地试探我。倒是我，反会怕一只猫妖？  
“以前那些大师都让我不要招惹上鬼啊妖啊，说会引上什么折煞杀身之祸。但今天，我觉得我的命也不怎么值钱了。”  
他听闻我的话，眉毛轻轻挑了一下，倾身吻了上来，还咬住了我的下唇。他的唇很柔软，但是牙齿却尖尖，令人又疼又痒。我伸出舌头勾进去去寻他的小舌，他的尾巴一下子收紧了我的腰，从嗓子眼里发出呜嘤的声音。  
我反客为主，半推半扶着他的肩，踉踉跄跄地滚到了旁边的床上。他被我压在身下，大尾巴从身侧挤出来，摆动了两下，看起来漂亮极了。我没忍住，上手摸了一把。猫尾毛水亮水亮的，也很蓬很软，比我妹妹买的任何一个毛绒枕头都软。  
“你硬了。”他盯着我的裤裆说。钟辰乐的嗓音很清纯，但是说出来的话却骚得要命。  
“刚才你在便利店挑套子的时候我就硬了。”我脱了上衣，故意露出腹肌。果然他的小手就摸了上来，摸着我腹股沟的皮肤。他指尖流连，瞳仁棕亮，嘴唇也被我亲的微肿水润。然后他用他那水润的唇轻轻吻上了我的小腹，一阵酥麻战栗从下而上地传来。  
“哥哥，掏枪吧。”他说道，用尾巴尖隔着布料蹭了蹭我的下面，胳膊拉着我俯下身。  
我的大脑瞬时宕机。

猫妖，果然是猫妖。

我继续亲吻着他，把他的上衣推上去，舔他胸前的豆豆。他因为肤色太白，连乳头都透着粉色。他十指细嫩，插进我的发丝抓我的头发，发出嘤嘤的呻吟声，小腿蹬着我，我便重新去吻他的唇。我故意吻得很温柔，也给了他喘息换气的时间，但是他的口水还是顺着嘴角流了下来，我顺着那线银丝向上吻着，一只手拢过他的头发，又摸到耳后捏了捏软肉，另一只手顺着内裤边缘探进去，向下摸着。我摸到他的阴茎和后面的洞。他像个处，下面又紧又湿，这令我欣喜若狂，下面的东西又胀大了几分。我挤了润滑剂去给他做扩张，他的小穴紧紧地包裹着我越加越多的手指。他一直哼哼着，前面高高的翘起来，软着声音喊我再去抚慰他的前面。我偏没有听他的，坏心眼地伸到后面去撸他的尾巴。猫咪的尾巴尖真的很好摸，手感很舒服，我逆着毛往下摸，却发现尾巴根意外的超敏感，我每每碰到他就会轻声尖叫，我每撸一把他就要浑身颤一下。我好像在玩一个非常白瓷般漂亮又软萌会做reaction的毛绒玩具。我一直在使坏地前前后后折腾他，他被我闹得狠了就伸腿来踹我，喊我别磨蹭快点进去，水也流的下面一片泥泞。我便一把抓住他的小脚，细细密密地附上我的亲吻。  
我之前听养猫的同事说，猫都是水做的，而我今天终于摸到了猫。虽然第一次撸猫有点不好意思，但是男人在床上，你懂的。钟辰乐真的很软，我把他折成各种姿势他都软软地承受，我被他夹得又疼又爽，甚至失去了理智。

6  
中秋连休最后那两天我都没有回家住，我妈对此颇有微词，说我本来也没在家待几天，还天天晚上不回家。我摸着鼻子心虚地笑，才不敢说我天天在外面跟男人开房。不过我妈也没想那么多，她本来就不太管我，只当我是和朋友好久没见了。  
后来回了上海，我时常惦记着钟辰乐。十月过后秋风吹起，我担心他穿得少挨冻，担心他不按时吃饭坏了胃，还担心他又用那条大尾巴出去勾引别人。  
我不可否认地对他产生了很多占有欲，一想到那条大尾巴还会对别人摇摆，还会被别的男人摸，我就浑身不舒服。  
我承认我是被猫妖迷住了，后来发展到吃饭睡觉走路都想着他，还间歇性地在工位上发呆，被同事发现，问我好几次是不是跟女朋友闹矛盾了。  
我无奈地笑笑，算是吧。  
如果他是我女朋友就好了。  
我想他想得紧，倒也联系过他几次，每次他都是乖巧又淡漠。隔着网线高冷疏离，可是在床上浪叫得我能摁着他再多做好几次。  
看他一副铁了心要和只我做炮友的样子，我又不敢有什么举动，爱上炮友这种剧情，在他看来会不会太蠢太纯情？

不过幸好他不是那种做完爱立刻穿裤子走人的类型，我们还能搂着温存，在每一张付了钱的床上共同度过一些夜晚。  
当睡熟了之后，他剩下几条尾巴会不受控制地全都显出真身，一大坨毛烘烘的暗橘玳瑁色尾巴们拥挤又乖乖地搭在床边。我第一次看到的时候也是惊了一跳，后来才反应过来我这是何德何能搞上了一只高贵纯种皇家九尾猫。我生怕它们顺着床缝滑落到地上着了凉，就颤颤巍巍地伸手去捞，还怕把他吵醒。不过他睡觉习惯很好，睡相也很甜美，脸蛋枕在我大臂内侧，会在我怀里发出梦中嘤啊的满足喟叹，胳膊腿也从不乱摆，除了有时候半夜会说梦话。我可以趁着这种时候偷偷抱着他，看他被我折腾得累极而无害的睡颜。

小猫咪也会在人类的梦里夜间飞行吗？  
如果可以的话，我想要给他创造一个最盛大辉煌的梦境，梦境里有盛开繁花的花园典礼，挂满了铃铛和礼物的绿色藤蔓，和从四面八方飞来祝贺的五彩鸟。  
然后告诉他，有一个人一直在喜欢他，不管是五年前，还是五年后。  
但是那个人却一直不好意思告诉他。  
如果他能懂的话，那么只要睁开眼睛，亲吻一下面前这位用胳膊给他当垫枕，搂着他睡觉的傻瓜就可以了。

高三的时候，老师叮嘱我们要把心思全都放在学习上，没谈恋爱的不要谈恋爱，谈了恋爱的不要闹分手。我咬着笔尖，思考了一下我和钟辰乐的关系。说是在谈恋爱，也不算；说是没在一起，他每天早上嘻嘻哈哈地转过身叫我帮他抄作业，吃饭会黏着我陪他去食堂他最喜欢的番茄拉面窗口，午休偷偷玩手机看篮球叫我帮他盯梢，晚自习给我传纸条跟我要零食吃，还有事没事回头盯着我看，笑出可爱的猫猫纹，班里那些腐女差点都没把“磕到了”三个字写在脸上了。  
我一模考的还不错，偏差值很高，那时候有些沾沾自喜。我怀揣着一肚子表白的情话跑去我和钟辰乐常去的那个天台，但是找人无果，却在路过办公室的时候听见了老师对他成绩下降的训话。我趴在门口听了几句，心情复杂得很，“回中国”“学业”“不能落下”的字眼在我脑海里来来回回。  
办公室门口人来人往，隔壁班班长还嗓门很大地跟我打招呼，约我放学去打篮球。  
钟辰乐似乎是听到了我的名字，回头望了一眼。  
我慌乱间没有躲开，直直地撞上了他的眼神。  
他的眼神不冷，但却没有一丝温度。  
带着一种说不清道不明的遗憾与悔恨，我头也不回地跑开了。那些准备好的小情话，我没有在天台上对他说，也没有在放学路的静默里对他说。我再也不曾有机会对他说过。

所以，钟辰乐，你愿意在这个红枫渲染的秋日里和我一起再续未完的梦境吗？

7  
最近我同事谈下来一个大单子，组长请我们整个部门出去聚餐，三轮的时候去了酒吧。我们包了个卡座，几个此次kpi的主力贡献前辈喝得烂醉，摇摇晃晃地去卫生间，组长使唤我去扶着他们。  
我站在洗手间门口等人，酒吧里巨大刺耳的电音盖住了洗手间里不雅的呕吐声、撒尿声和偶尔传来的令人浮想联翩的声音。我毕竟是组里的忙内，虽然被灌了好多酒，但也不敢两腿一蹬厥过去，只能晃晃脑袋强撑着。  
我想抽根烟让自己清醒一点，摸遍了裤兜却找不到打火机。抬起头，想从来往过路人里找个不那么醉意模糊的人借个火，却没成想看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
那好像是钟辰乐，穿着价格不菲的衣服，在几个醉汉中间被拉拉扯扯。  
我下意识脑补出了一整套落魄美人遭遇险境的剧情，顿时火气就上来了，快步走上去一把把他从醉汉中抢了出来，指着那些又丑又脏的老男人的鼻子骂了几句脏话，还挥了拳头，说他们这么多人欺负一个弱男孩还配不配长鸡巴。  
我不记得我那时候对钟辰乐套着什么滤镜，他当时满脸震惊，瞪着我欲言又止，我却觉得他很狼狈，很可怜，像一只落水的猫咪，被我捞起来，护在怀里哆哆嗦嗦的，发出嘤嘤的微弱撒娇。我脑海里的剧情立马变成了天降王子英雄救美，以至于后来被单方面揍了几拳鼻青脸肿居然还在沾沾自喜。

虽然被揍了，但是我酒还是没醒，有些晕，早都不记得那些前辈到底有没有掉进厕所需要我去救一下，就跟着钟辰乐站在酒吧门口吹冷风。我隐约记得有个长相秀气的男生跟钟辰乐用中文说了几句话，站在一旁打量了我一会儿，就似笑非笑地被钟辰乐推回酒吧了。  
我踩灭了烟头，深呼吸了几口对他说：“你...可不可以以后只接我一个人的活？”  
“？”  
人喝了酒神经就是有些迟钝，我还没反应过来就被钟辰乐揍了一拳。  
然后我看见钟辰乐第二次举起了拳头。  
我下意识把手举起来护住了头顶。  
但是痛感没有如预想那般再次落下。隔了好一会儿，我抬眼从胳膊缝隙中偷偷瞄他，发现他居然笑了。  
他说：“你觉得我是出来卖的？”  
我没摇头。  
但是我也不敢点头。  
他又问：“那你觉得你能给我什么？”  
“我！我，我可以把我的工资，我的所有家当！全，全都给你！”我有些着急，结结巴巴的，话都连不成句，还急着要表现自己，“虽然我挣得不多，可能，不是可能，肯定没有别人包养你给的那么多但是！但是我肯定会都给你的！”

8  
然后我又被揍了一拳。  
之后就断片了。

好吧，上面这些都是我从脑沟深处搜刮出来的零散片段拼凑起来的故事。其实昨天晚上，我的记忆从遇到钟辰乐之后就变得特别模糊，发生过的这些像是自己脑补出的一场戏。但是只有一扯就痛得我龇牙咧嘴的伤口告诉我，这并不是喝多了在发癔梦。  
我摁亮手机，中午12点多了，钟辰乐早已经不在我怀里了。按照我俩约炮的步骤来算，只要过了夜，第二天他肯定早早就走了。  
我躺在床上又头疼又郁闷，我一头雾水不知道自己是对他说错了什么话被揍了好几下，也不敢想之后能不能再见到我的小猫咪。  
独自翻滚了好一会儿，突然门铃响了。  
我踉跄着套上裤子，蹬着拖鞋去开门，钟辰乐拎着两袋粥店外卖站在门口，大尾巴在身后一晃一晃的，看起来心情很好的样子。我受宠若惊地把他迎进门，接过外卖放在餐桌上之后飞速跑回卫生间洗脸刷牙。直到我梳洗完毕，看起来像个正经人而不是一个宿醉酒鬼之后，我才慢慢从屋里挪出来。  
钟辰乐早就打开了粥盖晾着热气，坐在餐桌对面玩手机等我。他眼睛都没离开屏幕，嘴里就在骂我“磨蹭干屁啊，粥都快凉了。”  
我战战兢兢地拆开一次性筷子，和人间炮仗钟辰乐面对面坐着吃午饭。这外号是高中同学给他取的，而我们现在，又好像是高中之后第一次两个人单独吃饭，同学聚会不算，平时单独见面除了约炮也没干过别的，现在猛然不再鸡飞狗跳，我们安然平和地相对而视，突然有了一种开始谈恋爱过日子的感觉。  
？  
我被自己的想法吓了一跳，下一秒立马甩甩脑袋，把这些不切实际的幻想甩出去。

可是我的想法好像也没错。  
一周过去了，两周过去了，一个月过去了，钟辰乐不光没把我拉黑，居然还一直在我家住着。像个小媳妇似的，每天早上给我煎鸡蛋系领带，晚上回家还给我把洗澡水放热，穿着乖乖的毛绒睡衣，手臂撑着头，侧身在床上勾着尾巴等我。  
虽然钟辰乐其他家务不会做，煮饭除了煎鸡蛋煮拉面也不太会别的，但我还是大喜过望。而且他一直住在我家，不光从没听说过他回本家，行李也越搬越多，公司给我租的一居室就快要堆不下了。我心中有太多的疑问号，对于钟辰乐为什么突然变得这么温顺体贴的狐疑。  
什么，你问我为什么不直接问问他？拜托，以他们天蝎座那个傲娇又记仇的性格，只要我问出“你是不是答应只接我一个人的活”这句话的第一个字，他就会二话不说立马卷铺盖走人。  
这偷来的幸福，我高兴还来不及呢，怎么舍得亲手摔碎。我每天哄着宠着，就算他时不时会骂我傻瓜蠢蛋大白痴，我还是他说一我不敢提二，他指东我不敢往西。  
就当他是我的专属炮友吧。别说全部工资，我把命给他都可以。  
因为我太幸福了，真的，跟猫妖做炮友简直幸福得要死，这等于在家里同时养了一个小男友和一只猫，但是又不用操两份心，交个工资卡又如何？爽，真的，谁搞谁知道。（嘚瑟

9  
我的臭手从高中开始就很出名，不光玩游戏从来赢不过钟辰乐，什么东西到我手里也都会被搞坏掉。这个魔咒一直延续至今，甚至还加到了升级版：我现在会把自己的手搞坏掉。就算在公司复印五摞文件，我都能把五个手指挨个划破一遍。  
我右手贴着一手创可贴，疼倒是没那么疼了，但就是不能做饭洗碗了。我便发微信问钟辰乐晚上想吃什么，买了外卖回家。  
我私心想让钟辰乐看到我一手的创可贴来关心我一下，但是面对面吃完了一顿饭，他什么也没说。我有些丧气，又觉得自己并没什么丧气的理由。我们只是炮友而已。再详细一点，是我单方面养他，我们搭伙过日子的炮友关系。  
我主动收拾了外卖餐盒，还仔细做了垃圾分类。上海的垃圾分类可比首尔还严格，我搞了好久。钟辰乐又去给我放热洗澡水了。我很感动，虽然他也只是摁了一下热水器开关而已。

我带了换洗衣服进去，刚把身上的衣服脱下来，钟辰乐就开门进来了。他很迅速地也把自己身上的衣服脱了下来，在我震惊的目光里旋开了花洒，“愣着干嘛？不想一起？”  
我盯着他白到泛粉的皮肤，咽了一下口水。  
花洒里的水流出来，浇湿了他最近新染的，我作为社畜很羡慕的橙色头发。我迈上前一步，从后面抱住了他。开玩笑，送上来的浴室play我会不要？  
我没多说话，直接一把从后面抓住了他的阴茎，他的脊柱瞬间就软了半截，后背的肌肤贴在我胸前。我侧过头去亲他，也被花洒浇了一头水。他便伸手关了水龙头，手掌抬起来摸上我的后颈。我们两个湿漉漉的脑袋靠在一起接吻，像是水中的鱼，赤条条滑溜溜地相互纠缠。我手上和嘴上都没停，他下面被我套弄得越来越硬，我的东西也被他身后扫来扫去的毛绒尾巴蹭得快要烧起来了。钟辰乐的大尾巴真的一直在情事里兢兢业业，物尽其用，我太感谢自己当初在同学会上说喜欢尾巴的那灵光一现，真的是给自己开了光。  
我越来越兴奋，而他除了还握在我左手里的阴茎，其他地方在我身上找不到支撑点，实在有些撑不住，手臂便从我的后颈伸回前面，想往前靠撑着墙借力。我仿佛得了肌肤饥渴症，哪里允许他的身体离开我，我便把他转了个圈，让他面对着我。他顺势把脑袋埋在我的颈窝里，整个人侧挂在我身上，腰随着我的手一颤一颤。他好像很喜欢这个似抱非抱的姿势，在床上做爱也是，在厨房桌子上做爱也是，在高中时我们经常靠在一起看星星数落叶的那个天台上也是。  
高中的时候我们一样高，后来在我们没有见面的日子里，我又偷偷窜了几厘米，于是他靠着我的这个姿势就更舒服了。我卖力地取悦着他，直到他闷哼着泄在我手上，我便就着那股乳白色伸向他后面，他也乖乖撅起屁股，随着我律动，发出小猫一样挠人的叫声。  
我真的很爱他在床上乖巧配合的模样。  
我也很爱他早上给我煎鸡蛋还故意掂掂勺的臭屁模样。  
我也很爱他平时小炮仗一样一点就着的暴躁甜心模样。  
我爱他的所有模样。  
我真的好爱他。

我们在浴室里做了一次，我怕手上创可贴划到他的皮肤，全程举着右手，又有些好笑。后来我们都清理完，裹着浴巾一起躺到床上。  
我把自己埋在被子里，闷闷地喊了一声：“钟辰乐。”  
我想把我刚刚想的那些乱七八糟的心思都告诉他。  
“干嘛！”他举着手机在打游戏，手机还插在床头充电，贼不安全，但是他又没空理我。我嘟着嘴，倒像是下面那个，怨怨艾艾的小媳妇，等男人抽完事后烟，再想起来要不要宠幸我一下。  
我闭了嘴再没说话。待他玩完了一局，我都快睡着了，他把我拉了起来，跨坐在我身上给我吹干头发。我又感动了。于是我又争气地硬了。  
他坐在我身上，当然有感觉。我有些脸红（没错我没羞没臊了好几个月我还是会脸红），也不好意思再折腾他一遍，便想要翻身下床去自己解决。他放下吹风机，下一秒就脱了我刚穿上没多久的内裤。  
他手指往自己身后探了探，然后扒开屁股要坐上来。我赶忙拦他，想说已经过了好一会儿了要不要再扩张一次怕他会痛，可是我一开口却发现自己嗓子是哑的，很情欲的那种哑。一定是因为我做爱的时候老是闷头猛干不愿说话。我咳了两声清清嗓子，钟辰乐却已经坐了上来开始自己动。  
我右手不敢碰他，左手扶着他的腰，他身子又有点歪。我的阴茎蹭着他一侧的肠壁，顶了好几下，好像又偏歪打正着地顶到了他的某个敏感点，他尾巴竖起来，大腿根颤抖着在我身上啊啊啊地叫。他嗓音清脆，叫床又格外好听。他的刘海有点杂乱，垂下来一抖一抖地贴着额头，浑身白得像冬日里干净的雪。我不知道该怎么形容他此刻的美，但是我又不擅长在床上说情话，我在脑子里构思了挺久，他却一边动一边捉住我的右手，狠狠地撕开缠着的创可贴，我冷不丁被扯到了手指上的伤口，啊地叫了一声，回过神来才发现他在低声骂我不专心。  
他亲吻着我的指甲，指肚，关节，又轻轻舔着我在办公室被A4纸划伤的伤口，那伤口居然在我肉眼的注视中奇迹般地愈合了。我好吃惊，不光惊讶于他的细心，而且第一次知道原来我的猫妖钟辰乐还有这等奇妙的魔法。疗伤的时候，猫咪的舌头会比平时粗糙一点，变得像极细极细的小砂纸一般，不痛但很刺激。他仔仔细细地舔着我的每一根手指，舔好了伤口，又温柔地亲了亲掌心，然后继续模仿着口交的动作舔着手指根。他长得一脸清纯，偏偏嘴巴动作又色情得很，两种反差冲击映在我的眼里，我一个狠劲儿把他掀翻了过来，恢复完好的右手顺着掌纹和他十指相握，把他压在下面发狠了冲刺。  
他的叫声越来越大，下面啪啪的水声和拍打他屁股的声音也越来越密集。我最后还是不忍心他刚刚清理那么麻烦，便退出来射在了外面。我抽了几张纸巾帮我们简单擦干净，才发现他一直在盯着我看。我俯身凑上去，亲了亲他的脸蛋，他晶莹透亮的瞳仁一直跟着我转动，我被他盯得心头发烫，又强迫他闭了眼睛，吻了吻他的睫毛。  
我吻的很珍重，吻完左边盯着他看了许久，又轻轻亲了亲右边，说了句细若蚊蝇连我自己都没太听清的话：“我好爱你。”  
说完我就搂着他躺回了他的身侧，他的睫毛微微颤抖着，很久之后才睁开眼睛。

我一只胳膊垫在他脖子下面，另一只手垫在脑后，抬眼数着天花板上的浅灰色花纹。  
他说，“你知道你为什么能看见鬼神妖兽吗？”  
我说，“因为我曾经出过一次车祸就莫名其妙被开了天眼，所以就能看到了。”  
我以为他在认真问我问题，所以有在仔细回答他。“不过这个原因现在对我来说已经不是那么重要了，重要的是结果。”我看见了钟辰乐的尾巴。我很开心，也很感谢。  
他说，“那你知道你为什么出车祸就会被开天眼吗？”  
我说，“我不知道，为什么？”  
他翻了个身，关了台灯，屋子里顿时一片漆黑。  
我的眼睛适应黑暗适应了好一会儿，才听到他呓语般的回答：我也不知道。

10  
我们部门最近在忙在一个on-site活动，连着一个礼拜累到两眼发黑，明天还有个剪彩仪式，一大堆项目要反复确认，我已经两天没回家了，甚至不知道今夕何夕，只想早点办完活动立马回家搂着钟辰乐睡个几天几夜。  
钟辰乐打来电话的时候，我不知道我是在吃午饭晚饭还是什么别的饭，同事突然提醒我说电话响了。  
我一看来电显示是我的小海豚，立马囫囵吞下嘴里的拉面，擦了擦嘴，握着手机躲进库房。  
电话接通了，我喂了几声，钟辰乐有些怨意但掩盖不了清亮的嗓音从听筒里传来，  
“志晟，”他喊着我的名字，我连忙嗯嗯回应。说真的，他嗓音响起的那一刹那，我觉得我完蛋了。朝夕相处了好久，只有两天没有听到他的声音，我都几乎要得相思病了，要是以后钟辰乐走了，不再当我炮友了，我还能不能抱着我们的这些回忆继续活下去呢？也许不能吧。我的世界都会随着崩塌。  
“志晟，下雪了。”钟辰乐在电话里温柔地说着。他的声音有些怅远悠然，被层层信息电流过滤，变得更加不真实了起来。甚至就这样我的下身还被他叫得有些发紧。  
我蓦地抬起头，眼前只有一排一排土黄色的编织袋从货架上深深浅浅地探出头来，空气里漂浮着细小的尘埃，在黄色的灯光下回旋舞蹈。我赶忙冲出了库房，大步匆匆踩着电梯下楼，用最快的速度冲出商场。  
天光大亮，高远明媚，晶莹的雪花乘着风透过阳光的缝隙纷纷扬扬地飘下来，衬托着新天地入口巨大的星光圣诞树，和传统老上海的灰砖瓦房。  
因为温度不是很低，雪花落地即化就消失了。而钟辰乐，却出现在了我的视线里。他站在车水马龙的对面，站在纷纷扬扬的雪中，站在不知是我的梦境还是现实中，带着亮色的毛线帽子，把手机举在耳边，和初雪一起出现，美的让人心颤。  
我不敢相信钟辰乐居然会来找我。听说中国很大，只有北方才会下雪。钟辰乐应该算南方人吧，他应该很喜欢看到雪吧。我想。在韩国初雪的意义很重大，而他愿意和我一同分享初雪，是不是也代表着，我在他心中的位置，还是有点重要的呢？

我活到这么大，从来没觉得信号灯的时间这么漫长。待绿灯亮起，我快步跑到马路对面，连呼吸都来不及喘匀，就一把把他拥到怀里。  
抱住他的时候，我的心脏跳得很厉害，突突突突，像被撒了一把跳跳糖，快要从嗓子里蹦出来了。  
我想，我大概比我想象中的更爱他。不然我们什么姿势都做过了，为什么仅仅一个纯情的拥抱，竟会让我产生一种天地都陷落只剩我们两个相爱的错觉。  
他把他的棕色格子围巾解下来，抖了抖落在上面藏起来的一圈雪，围在着急出门连外衣都没穿的我的脖子上。我又看到雪花在他身边旋转飞舞的样子。他像个精灵，吸引着万物的靠近。  
也许太多人在爱着他，但是此时此刻，我要感谢上苍赐予我的幸运。  
他在我怀里。

后来那次on-site结束后，我们确实回家搂着睡了几天几夜，他被我折腾得不行，睡觉睡得很沉，哼哼唧唧的梦话也变多了。甚至还有一次轻轻的啜泣声把我弄醒了。  
我晃了晃他，想把他从噩梦中救出来。  
他没醒，但是嘴里的梦话却清晰得连成了句子：“不要打我，我是爱他才给他那条命的。”  
“我不需要他们，我不需要。”

后来他又开始哭，我不忍心，终于把他弄醒了。  
他睁着朦胧的泪眼放空了一会儿，我给他擦了眼泪，搂着他靠在床头，问他做了什么梦，需不需要我帮他排解一下。他也不说。  
我叹了口气，夜很深，心思总是变得越发深沉起来，氛围很适合谈心。我和他有的没的聊了一会儿，还问了他爸妈的近况。  
“他们过得挺好，但是他们不要我了。”  
我赶忙立起身子，问他为什么。他依旧摇摇头不说话。我心下感慨，所以你出来接活也是迫不得已。  
“我才不是出来卖的！！”他突然在我怀里跳起来，像个爆炸的小海豚，声线气到破音。可是我对天发誓那句话我真的只是在心里想想来着！怎么就被他听到了！猫妖难道还会读心吗！！  
他接着冲我大声喊道，“你遇见我的那个酒吧老板是我朋友我那天去找他玩！！操！我就是一下没解释你居然他妈误会这么久！！”  
他用中文骂了句脏话，我居然听懂了，还觉得可爱的要死。我赶忙把他搂进怀里顺毛，像哄小婴儿那样哄他，“对不起乐乐我错了(,,•́ . •̀,,) 乐乐不生气，我不该这么想乐乐。乐乐你打我吧，我真的错了。”  
我乖乖低下头伸到他面前，一副任刀任剐随你处置的样子。他气笑了几声，像铲屎官们平时提猫一样，捏着我的后脖颈说道，“那你就做我的小老鼠吧。”

11  
可是我后来，无论怎么想都觉得他梦话里的信息量太大，我参不透又很好奇，他打死不说，我只能特意去找了黄仁俊，就是他那个开酒吧的朋友。黄仁俊坐在吧台边，亲自调了一杯鸡尾酒递给我，说，你知道他是猫妖吧。猫妖都有九条命，他前几年曾经因为在韩国救了个人失去了一条命，对于他们来说一条尾巴代表了一条命，他爸妈很生气他尾巴有了缺陷，怕以后和别的家族联姻会被看不起，可是他却不服软，还说不要联姻，跟家里大吵了一架之后就离家出走了。后来就一直一个人了。  
钟辰乐在高中的时候是个每天嘻嘻哈哈的快乐小孩，我有感觉，我们重逢之后他的性子变得没有曾经那么无忧无虑、想笑就笑想闹就闹了。他有时候像只撒娇小猫一样很黏人，有时候又会莫名泛着淡淡的忧伤，被我问起来也只是囫囵含混过去。我不知道钟辰乐居然在我未曾参与的时间缝隙里有着这么深情的过去，心里又心疼又嫉妒，但是一想到自己也是在车祸中捡回了一条命，便将心比心的想，那个被钟辰乐救了的人真的很幸运。没有什么比活着更幸运了。  
黄仁俊看着我放空沉思，伸出手推了推我，说道：“别瞎想啦，回去对辰乐更好一点吧。虽然我知道你已经对他很好啦。”

后来我回家了，站在玄关换拖鞋，看见钟辰乐像个小刺猬一样竖起来浑身的刺，坐在沙发上一边摁遥控器一边挑着眉问我，“你去哪儿了？”  
“噢，我，我没去哪儿啊。”我心虚地回答。  
“别以为我闻不出来，浑身的烟酒味，去酒吧找别人约炮了？喲，不是说让我只跟你一个人吗？你又去找别人？”  
“哎呀哎呀哎呀，”我赶紧脱了沾满味道的外套，跳到沙发上去抱他，“我没有！真的，我就是去见了仁俊哥。”  
“仁俊哥？”我怀里的猫猫又把尾巴竖了起来，“你去见他干什么？你们什么时候这么熟了？”他沉思了一会人，又试探着问道：“噢？那所以......你都知道了？”  
“知道？知道什么？啊啊......乐乐......”  
钟辰乐突然软了脊骨，放松全身的力量，靠在我身上，眼里亮亮地，盯着我看。他的尾巴落了下来，环住了我的腰，软软的毛故意顺着腰线的缝隙戳进来，有点痒，又很舒服。  
我有点懵，他甚至把手也搂上了我的腰，把脸搁在我的颈窝里，就是那个他最喜欢的侧抱的姿势，在耳边低声对我说：“其实我......之前想告诉你，但是又不想直接告诉你，想让你自己猜的。但是你这么蠢！你这么蠢怎么可能知道呢......”  
他不再说话，静静地侧身靠在我怀里，我能听到他心脏扑通扑通跳动的声音。  
我直觉觉得钟辰乐有什么大事瞒着我，而这个大事还是关于我的。可是我真的很蠢，我猜不透，只能小心翼翼地问他：  
“你是说，你以前用一条尾巴换了一个人命的事情吗？”  
“朴志晟，”他叫着我的大名，“你真的很蠢，蠢到爆炸。”他叹了一口气。  
“你还不知道，我救的那个人，是你吗。”  
“你还是没有想明白吗，你看得到我的尾巴，看得到其他的非自然的鬼怪妖神，是因为，你的命是用我的尾巴续上的。”

我愣在那里，张了张嘴巴，却一点声音都发不出来。我大脑里一片混乱泥泞，却又在噼里啪啦放着烟花。我回想着我那次出车祸的事故细节，我这些年来看见的妖魔鬼怪也像走马灯一样在我面前过了一遍。  
我一把把钟辰乐扳正，和他的目光对视。  
“你怎么，眼睛红了。”钟辰乐对我说。可是我却毫无知觉，发狠着把他搂进怀里，紧紧地，像是要把他揉进我的身体里。我突然又特别后悔，我真的很蠢，我什么都看不出来。  
可是我又分明知道，从与他重逢的第一秒开始，我就想要把我的心脏献给他了。

钟辰乐咳了几声，四肢张牙舞爪地说：“你要把我勒死啦。”  
我赶忙松开他，急急地开口，怕他下一秒就害羞得变成猫顺着我的臂弯溜走了。  
“钟辰乐，不管你接下来是拒绝还是答应，我一定要向你表达我的心意。”  
“我喜欢你。从很久很久之前就开始喜欢你了。”  
他轻轻地笑了，低下眉眼，盯着我们十指交握的双手，沉默了几秒后，开口道，  
“我也是，从很久之前就。”  
“就什么？”  
“... ...”  
“就什么，你快说完呀。”我使坏去摸了他的尾巴椎骨，他果不其然浑身一抖，唇边溢出一丝轻吟。  
“你傻呀朴志晟！！！”  
“喜欢你呀。”

我再次把他拥入怀中，偷偷在他背后揉了揉眼睛，可不能被他发现我的眼泪，不然又要笑话我一辈子了。他抚摸着我后背，顺着脊骨一寸一寸地向下，我的脑海里突然dejavu一般出现了一个被大脑皮层潜意识记住的很久之前的画面。

那是高中运动会的午休，他赤脚坐在看台上，手里拿着小卖部最廉价的冰棒，张嘴就是一口，我看到他脊背抖抖，想必是牙齿被冰到，他皱着眉头盯着手里冰棒好一会儿，直到冰棒开始融化，他才小心翼翼伸出舌头舔了一下，又一下，像猫猫吃食，舔得我心尖发痒。

午后蝉鸣聒噪，原来夏天还没结束。

在时间的边缘之外，经历等待最终相遇的我们，尽全力舞蹈，尽全力相爱。

尾声：  
钟辰乐说要带我回他的本家。  
我的天，你知道吗，跟钟辰乐回家是什么感受呢，就是，鸭肝，本来以为是自己收留了一个躲在门口破纸箱里被雨淋得瑟瑟发抖的无家可归的小猫，却没想到，他居然真的真的是个高贵纯种皇家九尾猫。而我真的嫁入豪门了(*/ω\\*)。

END


End file.
